Machine-to-machine (M2M) is a networked application service that focuses on intelligent interaction between machine terminals. By embedding a wireless communications module inside a machine and using wireless communication as access means, M2M provides a comprehensive informatization solution to customers, so as to satisfy informatization requirements of customers in aspects such as monitoring, commanding and scheduling, data collection and measurement. An M2M application is deployed based on an existing wireless communications standard, and generally applied to an environment unfavorable to wireless transmission such as streets and underground garages. Therefore, when sending information, the M2M application needs to have a coverage gain compared with the existing wireless communications standard.
According to an existing M2M wireless communications method, an M2M device sends information data repetitively for multiple times in a frequency domain or time domain, thereby achieving an objective of improving a coverage gain of information sending. Specifically, for example, when sending information based on an long term evolution (LTE) system, an M2M device needs a coverage gain of at least 20 dB compared with an existing LTE system. However, on the premise of ideal channel estimation, if a coverage gain of 20 dB needs to be achieved, each channel in the LTE system needs to repetitively send data for approximately 100 times at most. However, in a situation of actual channel estimation, in consideration of a relatively high requirement of a low signal to noise ratio on the channel estimation, if a coverage gain of 20 dB needs to be achieved, data needs to be repetitively sent for approximately 300 to 400 times at most.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
According to the existing wireless communications method, a relatively large quantity of times of repetitive sending needs to be performed, and when simple repetitive sending is performed in a frequency domain or time domain, sending efficiency is low, delay is relatively long, and interference between user equipments in a same frequency is relatively severe, thereby reducing system capacity and resource utilization, and affecting system performance.